


Jennie Kim

by Starry___Mothpool



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: I heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry___Mothpool/pseuds/Starry___Mothpool
Summary: I heard...





	Jennie Kim

I heard She's Lazy  
I heard she's rude  
I heard She kicked Kim Jisoo  
I heard YG favors her.  
I heard she's More popular than the other members  
I heard she thinks she's better than them.  
.......  
That's why i don't talk to jennie.  
I don't care if she has other hobbies.  
I don't care if she has other friends.  
She's lazy.  
That's why i don't talk to Jennie  
...  
A  
N  
D  
Y  
O  
U  
S  
H  
O  
U  
L  
D  
N  
T.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard she's...  
> I don't hate Jennie kim!  
> This is just from Natsuki's Poem  
> "Amy likes spiders"  
> I don't actually hate Jennie


End file.
